Question: The Lopez family is driving to the state fair. First, they drove $32$ kilometers to stop for a snack. Then, they drove another $35$ kilometers and stop for gas. There were $17$ kilometers left to drive. How many kilometers does the family have to drive to get to the state fair?
Explanation: The Lopez family drove ${32}$ kilometers and then another ${35}$ kilometers. $?$ $32$ $35$ Distance to snack & gas Distance to snack Distance from snack to gas ${32} + {35} = {67}$ There were ${17}$ kilometers left to drive to the fair. $?$ $67$ $17$ Total distance to the fair Distance to snack & gas kilometers left ${67} + {17} = 87}$ They drove $84}$ kilometers. The Lopez family drove $84}$ kilometers.